


Homework

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: It's easy to become distracted while doing homework.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/gifts).



> I hope this isn't too fluffy for you! I was trying to go for your 'sliver of happiness while they're still in school' prompt!  
> Anyway, this is a very slight AU in which Chisa knows about Juuzo's crush.  
> I hope you can enjoy this, and Happy Halloween :)

“Hey, I’m here!” Juuzo shouted as he entered the dorm room, hanging up his coat. “Sorry I’m late-“

“Shh!” Chisa scolded, turning from where she busied herself dusting the cases full of difficult books that always made Juuzo’s head spin when he chanced to flip through one.

Of course she was there already. If it had been allowed for two students in the same year to share the same title, sometimes Juuzo thought that Chisa might have been made SHSL Student Council President right next to Munakata. Always punctual, always perfect. Somedays he wasn’t sure whether he’d ever be able to compete with her.

With a sigh, he turnt his attention to the man sitting slumped over his desk, pen resting limply in his still hand, unfinished homework and student council paperwork sat in neat stacks all about his head, as a soft whistle emitted from his nose.

Juuzo looked to Chisa questioningly rather than speak aloud so as not to wake him as he pulled the blazer off of the back of Munakata’s chair, draping it over the man's back instead.

Chisa shrugged, her voice a stage whisper (apparently, it was only Juuzo who was required to remain quiet). “I went into the other room to grab some snacks, and when I came back, he was like this. He just works himeslf too hard, and you know there’s no stopping him when he gets like that…”

“Oh, I know it,” Juuzo replied, attempting to fight the fond smile from his face. He could beat any opponent in the ring, but outside of it, his face was his worst enemy.

Chisa reached over to pick up a sheet of paper off the desk. “I suppose we could finish his homework for him. We did come here to study together, after all. You rest easy, Kyousuke.”

With that, Chisa leaned over, pecking a little kiss to his cheek.

“What?” She asked with a sly smile and a giggle upon seeing Juuzo’s little frown. “You could try it too, you know. He’s actually a pretty heavy sleeper. …Or are you just afraid that you won’t be as good at it as I am?”

“Of course not!” He hissed, still attempting to be quiet, just in case.

He began to lean down, hesitating as he brushed away the piece of hair that had fallen into his face, in what he thought might be a clever move to disguise the fact that he was still scoping out the best spot for his lips to land. Then, a quick press just to the side of Munakata’s jawline and the deed was done, the redness on Juuzo’s face the only clue that he had just kissed the sleeping student council president.

Chisa broke out into a grin. “Eh heh! Nice work! But can you do it like _this_?”

She bent over once more, however quickly hopping backward instead at the sound of the object of their affections clearing his throat.

“Did I miss something?” Munakata asked suspiciously as he straightened back up in his seat, looking from one far-too-innocent face, to another beet-red.

“We were just looking over your homework for you,” Chisa replied.

“Yeah, homework…” Juuzo echoed distractedly, all the while wondering if what Chisa had just goaded him into doing could count as homework of a sort, if he could ever up the nerve for something more in future.

 

_end_

 


End file.
